Portada
Archivo:Nick.jpg Bienvenidos a iCarly wiki La Wiki sobre iCarly ven a celebrar nuestro cumple!! 'iCarly' iCarly es una comedia de televisión Estadounidense original de Nickelodeon. Se estrenó el 8 de septiembre de 2007 en Estados Unidos, en Latinoamérica el 16 de abril de 2008 y en España el 17 de mayo de 2008. Actualmente se encuentra en la producción de su cuarta temporada que consistirá en 29 episodios, las cuatro con el elenco original. iCarly ha alcanzado los mejores ratings de la historia de Nickelodeon con su especial iSaved your Life que alcanzó 11.2 millones de espectadores, más que cualquier programa emitido por Nickelodeon1 incluso superando la premiere de Temporada de la serie 24 de FOX2 y por cada episodio que se emite se alcanzan raitings de 4 a 7 millones de espectadores tan solo en Estados Unidos. Los episodios recién emitidos se ponen a la venta en iTunes de Apple, muchos de ellos colocandose en los primeros lugares en descargas. Además, la serie ha sido nominada y galardonada en diferentes categorías incluso compitiendo con otras series de comedia protagonizadas por adultos. Sam_smiling.jpg|Sam Puckett 65384_399055588.jpg|Fredward Benson 205igojxivdblencodesesp-1.jpg|Spencer Shay 250px-FatCakes.jpg|Gibby Gibson 200px-Carly Smoothie.jpg|Carly Shay Argumento Carly Shay es una adolescente de 13 años que vive con su hermano mayor, Spencer Shay. Por órdenes de su maestra graba a unos chicos para un show de talentos, pero su amigo Freddie Benson se equivoca al subir a Internet los vídeos y pone en línea un vídeo de ella y Sam Puckett haciendo algunos chistes, al público de Internet les agradó el vídeo por lo que pidieron un próximo show, como a su maestra no le parecieron graciosos los chicos que grabaron originalmente, ella decide crear un show por Internet con sus amigos Sam y Freddie, que muestre cosas divertidas y talentos raros. Carly tiene que actuar como cualquier adolescente para llevar una vida normal, estudia en la escuela Ridgeway con sus amigos y tiene buenas calificaciones. Pronto se convierte en una celebridad de Internet al popularizarse su show; al mismo tiempo los 3 adolescentes enfrentan problemas típicos como noviazgo, familia o escuela. Y también muestran las dificultades de hacer un show en vivo, pues algunas veces enfrentan problemas técnicos, han tenido lios con plagios, con hackers, disputas con otras estrellas de Internet e incluso con patrocinios. En la trama de la serie el servidor de iCarly.com está en el departamento de los Shay, en el ático, donde también está el estudio donde graban con una cámara de Freddie, tienen sistema de iluminación y un control remoto que activa varios sonidos especiales. Aunque se especula que los personajes pudieran inciar una relación de noviazgo, Scheider escribió en su Blog no está seguro sobre hacer que los personajes tengan una relación de más de un episodio, pues la cadena Nickelodeon estrena los episodios y los emite sin seguir el orden, es decir emite los episodios de forma aleatoria, por lo tanto es complicado hacer episodios que sean muy secuenciales y procura hacer que cada episodio sea una pequeña historia, aunque con referencias de episodios anteriores. Nota: Al comienzo de la serie Carly tenía 13 años. Cumple 16 al inicio de la temporada 4. Producción La producción está a cargo de Dan Schneider y Joe Catania. Ambos han trabajado juntos en la comedia Drake y Josh y en Zoey 101. Iniciaron en 2007 aunque Schneider creó el piloto del programa desde antes, siempre considerando a Miranda Cosgrove como protagonista. Antes de que iCarly empezara la producción oficial, la idea original era, según las propias palabras de Schneider en su blog, que Carly Shay por razones circunstanciales se convierte en protagonista de su show de televisión favorito, sin embargo Schneider optó porque fuera un WebShow (inspirado en los canales de YouTUBE) porque así Carly tendría absoluta libertad al manejar su show y hacerlo a su gusto, además de que esa idea era muy similar al argumento de El Show de Amanda. Mas tarde Disney Channel usaría esa idea en el Show Sonny with a Chance. La página iCarly.com contiene videos creados por los personajes del show así como los videos enviados por los fans al sitio. Blogs escritos por los personajes (Carly, Sam, Freddie y Spencer), fotos, canciones, juegos y comentarios. Muchos sitios web ficticios del show y de otras series redireccionan a iCarly.com como: ZapLook (parodia de Google), SplashFace (parodia de YouTube o de Facebook), CraigsMix (parodia de CraigsList y Ebay) y otras más. Sin embargo la página iCarly.com sólo es actualizada de forma constante en Estados Unidos, ya que en otros países el show tiene un retraso (considerando el proceso de traducción) y la página iCarly.com redirige a la página de Nickelodeon de la zona (como la de Nickelodeon Latinoamérica). Críticas y Audencias El episodio iSaved your Life ha sido el mas exitoso de la serie, alcanzando la cifra de 11 millones de televidentes, comparable con otros eventos importantes de la televisión estadounidense como la partida el NFL Pro Bowl. El estreno de la tercera temporada, iThink they kissed superó a los VMA 2009 en audiencia adolescente (12 a 17 años) y el show se ha mantenido con una audiencia muy considerable superando a los programas de Disney Channel. Las críticas que ha recibido han sido bastante favorables. Los Ángeles Times escribió en el 2009 que Miranda Cosgrove no es tan conocida como Miley Cirus, pero que con su personaje ha sabido ganar la carrera por la audiencia juvenil, aún sin estratégias mediáticas o escándalos, y que logró que la Web trabajara para ellos y no en su contra. Chuck Barney de Contra Costa Times publicó que muchos adultos disfrutan de ver iCarly, aún cuando la serie esté escrita principalmente para adolescentes y pre-adolescentes, ya que la serie ha conseguido conquistar bastantes admiradores adultos por ser divertida y graciosa. Nominaciones y Premios 2010: *Kids Choice Awards México Mejor programa de televisión. Nominado. Personaje internacional favorito Miranda Cosgrove. Nominada.9 *Kids Choice Awards Mejor Programa de Televisión. Ganador10 *Premios Emmy Mejor Comedia. Nominado *Teen Choice Awards Mejor actriz de comedia para Miranda Cosgrove, Nominada. 2009: *Kids Choice Awards Mejor programa de Televisión. Ganador. Mejor Actriz de Comedia para Miranda Cosgrove. Nominada.11 *Premios Emmy Mejor Serie Infantil. Nominada *Teen Choice Awards Mejor Actriz de Comedia para Miranda Cosgrove. Nominada.12 2008: *Kids Choice Awards Mejor Co-anfitriona para Jennette McCurdy. Ganadora. Mejor Programa de Television. Nominada Música iCarly: Music from and Inspired by the Hit TV Show Es el primer disco de iCarly, incluye la canción principal "Leave It All To Me", la cual cantan Miranda Cosgrove (Carly) y Drake Bell; el elenco, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress y Jerry Trainor tocan los instrumentos.(sólo en los vídeos. También incluye los temas Stay my baby, About You Now y Headphones On. VideoJuego El 13 de mayo de 2009 Nickelodeon crea un videojuego en el cual, los jugadores ayudan a Carly, Sam, Freddie y otros personajes a crear nuevos webshows con una trama diseñada para el juego. Los minijuegos, presentados como parodias de espectáculo, permiten a jugadores trabajar con los caracteres para nuevas aventuras. El modo iCreate deja a jugadores añadir sus propios toques al webshow cambiando apoyos, caracteres, combinaciones de colores, de audio, intros y otros elementos. Hasta cuatro jugadores pueden competir o cooperar para completar las parodias y ganar el Web-Cred, que entonces puede ser usado comprar nuevos artículos, apoyos, accesorios y posiciones de sitios web en el juegos hola cariy sam fredi y espeser Parodias En el show se realizan muchas parodias. A diferencia de otras sitcom estadounidenses que tienen muchos cameos (referencias a marcas comerciales sin fin de publicidad), en los programas de Dan Schneidercomo iCarly no hay marcas originales, sino parodias que los protagonistas mencionan. Los iPod son llamados pearPod (PeraPod) y tienen una pera en lugar de la manzana de Apple, igual los iPhones son pearPhones, el programa iTunes es llamado pearTunes, etc. Las parodias de Starbucks son Skybucks y StarCoffe, Zaplook es una parodia del buscador Google, SplashFace es una parodia de You Tube, los zapatos Daka parodian a los zapatos Nike, incluso en uno de los episodios los zapatos Daka dicen tener WiFi integrado, parodiando la conectividad Bluetooth de los zapatos Nike con los dispositivos Apple. El universo Star Wars es llamado Galaxy Wars. Algunas veces los protagonistas beben Peppy Cola, parodia de Pepsi y de coca-cola, en la película Yo peleo con Shelby Marx, Shelby aprece en la CFC que es parodia de la UFC, y en un episodio hay un reto de cocina en TV en el cual Carly y sus amigos deben preparar un platillo compitiendo contra un Chef profesional, parecido al programa Iron Chef America. En el episodio «Plagio» (iTake on Dingo) de la segunda temporada aparece un canal de televisión que roba las ideas del show de iCarly llamado Dingo Channel que es la parodia de Disney Channel, en este mismo episodio se menciona al Gamestation, parodia del Playstation de Sony. En el episodio "Amo el arte" la mamá de Freddie sostiene una bolsa de papas fritas marca "Chips a'soy" haciendo parodia a las papas fritas de marca Chips a'hoy. Incluso Britney Spears y Megan Fox fue parodiada como Ginger Fox en el episodio «Arreglamos a una Estrella Pop» (iFix a Popstar). En el blog de Dan Schneider el confirma que no le gusta usar referencias "de la cultura pop" reales para evitar críticas y problemas para Nickelodeon, por lo que generalmente usa todo tipo de parodias en sus programas. Doblaje El estudio Art Sound México localizado en la Cd. de México es el encargado de realizar el doblaje de la serie para Hispanoamérica. El estudio Babalú Vox en La Coruña es el encargado de realizar el doblaje para España. Personajes Destacados Carly Shay, (nacida como Carlotta Shay el 24 de julio, 1994), es el creador de iCarly, que ella co-anfitriones con sus dos mejores amigos Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson.Carly es una clase, una persona cariñosa que haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos.De vez en cuando, tiene que conseguir entre sus mejores amigos cuando discuten demasiado. Ella obtiene buenas calificaciones y por lo general se mantiene fuera de problemas, a excepción de cuando toma la responsabilidad por los delitos de Sam. Sam Puckett (Jennette McCurdy) es una chica de 13 años (al inicio de la serie), vive en la Ciudad de Seattle y es la mejor amiga de Carly asi como co-anfitriona del web show iCarly. Es de estatura media y cabello rubio ondulado. Aunque también es amiga de Freddie, su relacion con el es mucho mas compleja, (a lo largo de la primera temporada los dos se odian activamente), pero sin embargo, su primer beso fue con él. Se ha mencionado que ha sido arrestada 3 veces, aunque en un episodio de la tercera temporada se menciona que fue arrestada por pelear con un diplomático Mexicano (En realidad, Jennette estaba en el hospital). Sam tiende a ser lo contrario de su mejor amiga, Carly. Sam es argumental, sarcástica, terca y, a veces intimidante, aunque segun Carly , es linda y divertida (aunque odia ir a la escuela). Sam ha demostrado un gran amor hacia la carne. Vive con su madre pero está casi siempre en el apartamento de Carly para alejarse de su familia. Sam es también perezosa, y como resultado tiene a menudo problemas con el Director Franklin (al que ella llama por su nombre, Ted) y otras figuras de autoridad, en especial la Srta. Francine Briggs. Al igual que Spencer, le gusta comer cosas muy raras incluso cuando sabe que le pueden hacer daño. Freddie Benson (Nathan Kress) es el mejor amigo y vecino de Carly, asi como el Productor Técnico de iCarly, vive en la Ciudad de Seattle con su madre, la Sra. Benson, la cual es muy "sobre-protectora" con él, (ella hubiera preferido tener una hija). Mientras Sam es la mejor amiga de Carly, él lleva el peso de su abuso ya que ella tiene una relación un tanto hostil hacia el aunque tuvieron su primer beso juntos . Freddie ha tenido una novia, su nombre es Valerie dentro del episodio "iWant a Date With Freddie" (Quiero salir con Freddie) pero terminan en el mismo episodio (por tratar de acabar con iCarly). Freddie tiende a confiar en Spencer (hermano mayor de Carly) como figura masculina de más edad. Puede hacer casi cualquier cosa con una PC (Razón por la cúal es el productor técnico de iCarly) y tiene un talento natural para el esgrima, así mismo es bueno en los videojuegos y es miembro del club de tiro con arco de la escuela, el otro deporte que practica. En la pelicula "iGo to Japan" (iCarly en Japón) se mencionó que tiene un "Chip" de rastreo dentro de su cabeza que su madre implantó desde que este podía caminar. Hasta ahora no se sabe nada de su padre. Spencer Shay (Jerry Trainor) tiene 26 años de edad (al inicio de la serie) y es el hermano mayor, así como tutor legal de Carly. Vive en la Ciudad de Seattle. Spencer fue a la escuela de leyes durante 3 días, pero lo dejó para convertirse en un artista y escultor ya que era su verdadero sueño; aún asi, su poco conocimiento de la ley ha sido útil para Carly, pues conserva sus libros de Leyes y aparentemente, al menos los leyó. Es ridículo, extraño, e inmaduro (a veces avergüenza a Carly), apesar de su personalidad demuestra ser un tutor responsable y estricto (en ocasiones), pues conoce todo sobre su hermana, sabe cuales son sus alergias, siempre procura que se alimente bien y le ayuda con sus problemas. Es un artista y escultor por lo que sus esculturas pueden verse en su apartamento. Curiosamente siempre que arregla algo, o trata de arreglarlo, absurdamente se enciende en llamas, incluso lo que no es eléctrico y muchas veces lo que nisiquiera es flamable, como una batería, después de arreglarla la parte del metal comenzó a arder. Otras características de el es que parece ser algo mujeriego (se ha visto que ha tenido varias novias a lo largo de la serie), ademas es un poco perezoso. Se ha visto que es muy malo tocando la Batería pero muy bueno tocando el Banjio. Una de sus costumbres mas absurdas es probar todo. Siempre que ve algo raro, no importa lo que sea, trata de probarlo. Aunque se vea asqueroso o no tenga la menor idea si es peligroso todo se lleva a la boca y lo prueba, a menos de que esté cerca Carly y ella se lo prohíba. Es un poco irresponsable al comprar cosas, pues varias veces compra cosas que no le sirven en lo absoluto. Muy pocas veces le niega cosas a Carly, aunque en el episodio "Creo que nos parecemos" se molesta con ella por desobedecerlo, pero Carly procura siempre hacerle caso. Destacados de los medios de comunicación España: http://www.icarly.es/ Latinoamerica: http://www.icarly.mundonick.com/ Reino Unido: http://www.icarly.co.uk/ Canada: http://icarly.ytv.com/ Video Destacado thumb|left|300px Ayuda http://es.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Contenidos